warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BrowncoatMando
Yes, go to your Following Tab on your Userpage, then scroll over the article you want to stop following, you should see an X, Click that and it should remove it Blackdamp (talk) 07:14, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Not working. BrowncoatMando (talk) 20:27, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Alright, just incase you don't see the Talk Comment, What Exactly do you want me to do? Just fix the Problems or just go ahead and Rewrite it all so it reads well? Blackdamp (talk) 13:32, October 13, 2014 (UTC) content wise- I think it's fine. I just need help fixing the problems. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 13:42, October 13, 2014 (UTC) So everyone- thinking of doing an IG regiment based on Sikhs(I've yet to see one anywhere)any opinions? also thinking of doing an all female IG regiment but not sure how or if I even should since I would be doing it just for the sake of doing it... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:21, October 19, 2014 (UTC) actually thinking of the Sikh one, the all female one and the Xomia being Kanye worlds(if you'll let me- the Kanye, their leaders anyway, seem like the type who'd struggle with Chaos- specifically Slaanesh) so the idea of an IG units being formed and called offworld to fight on other Kanye worlds still works. the Sikhs fight Orks- they're Xomia neighbors... with the Kashidaans they're refugees- they eventually assimilate into the Kanye culture and become the PDF on those planets, the Vatians and their descendants still carry the Kutsi. As I stated as well- thinking those 3 worlds(2 before the founding of the Youngbloods)are the only ones that raised IG which is why the needed the Kashidaan IG regiments --BrowncoatMando (talk) 03:01, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Something bout Olea 3rd Do I have your permission to do the structure of the Olea 3rd. It would be as followed, Commanding officer with command squad of trusted members of the regiment. Commissar. I don't know how many you'd have in the regiment but if your gonna go for one 5000-10 thousand. Which would be split into thousand guards women companies. So 1st Company commander and second in command 2nd company commander and second in command And so on. Within a company it would be spilt to a platoon of a hundred this would make ten platoons. Then in a platoon of ten would be a squad and in a squad two five member fire teams. What you think? Clockwork Tactics (talk) 06:41, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't thinking that big... maybe 10 companies of 100 each led by a commander and her second in command 10 to a squad with 2 5 man(woman) fireteams puts it at a little over a thousand- that seems a little more reasonable to me than 10,000 --BrowncoatMando (talk) 13:19, October 22, 2014 (UTC) External image links Okay, you can consider this as an official warning. Please use images instead of linking to external image sites. I take that as advertising, which is punishable. This is your last warning, I have said about this before. If you don't know how to use images on wiki pages, don't use them. --Remos talk 07:48, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Permissions and Free Use Yup, we have a template that you can put on your articles as a means of stating that they have permission to edit it. If you want only specific people to edit and use the idea, you can also make use of our multi-tiered property templates such as: , and . I hope this helps. KhalaelMy Talk 04:13, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Space Marine Stories is a list. It is not a page where you can put your short stories, it is a list. You can include a small part of your story and then use that "Read more" link which links to the main article of that story. Please don't add whole stories on that page. In addition, stories are in my oppinion a bit longer than three paragraphs, but as you please. Please edit your changes on that page to match former contributors' way. --Remos talk 09:54, November 18, 2014 (UTC) There's instructions on the Template:YTMusicPlayer. Take the last part of a youtube video's URL and paste it into the appropriate part. It's a string of letters and numbers like: 5t99bpilCKw (which is for a music video of "Ain't No Rest For the Wicked"). Does this help? --'KhalaelMy Talk' 19:27, January 13, 2015 (UT Keep getting an error message--BrowncoatMando (talk) 20:37, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Seems good. I like it, the Asharas I mean, has similar touch to my thoughts. I just didn't get the regimental size, can you point it? --Remos talk 17:48, February 8, 2015 (UTC) the 6250- a "host" is equivalent to a regiment- a Taxamada is 8 hosts --BrowncoatMando (talk) 00:14, February 9, 2015 (UTC) If you want to make a link to an existing (or non-existing) article, please do it like this: Iox sector it will result in like this: Iox sector. If you need to use the web address for some reason, please make it look like this: Iox sector which will result in Iox sector. With address you can make an external link too. --Remos talk 07:55, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Surely, got it all a bit wrong. --Remos talk 11:14, February 25, 2015 (UTC) In my knowledge there are two different kinds of air/space-craft unit types. Navy fighter, bomber or fighter-bomber squadrons (wings), and Imperial Guard drop regiment type where aircraft is forced under regiment's command like Harakoni Warhawks. Now my 2nd Theater, where Asharas belongs, is practically full at the moment, but 3rd Theater doesn't yet have its designated regiments written. Other than those of Mordian Iron Guard, Ozue mechanised and Semiraian mechanised. If you are interested to try Navy stuff, that would be a welcome change and of course I can make some room for additional units in 2nd Theater too if neccessary. --Remos talk 21:12, February 27, 2015 (UTC) As I have understood, Vendetta/Valkyrie are navy elements in all but drop regiments. --Remos talk 21:35, February 27, 2015 (UTC) so next question then- would their homeworld be allowed to build their own ships to contribute to the crusade under naval command? or maybe they're just fighting under the command of whichever battlefleet is active during the Crusade call them a"Naval Infantry Support corps" or something. Or to make things really interesting- a Rogue Trader who has agreed to work with the Navy- did the recruiting and funding himself. If those ideas don't work I can do 2 separate units- I would just need to know which Battlefleet the Vendettas/Vultures are fighting with and go from there. I would expand it quite a bit though. 1800 men(18 companies of 100- the first 6 are Ogryns)- (one of their battles comes straight out of legend- Ogryns vs Chaos Beastmen) 18 Captains and the Colonel plus a Commissar for 1820 men. Again- their planet would contribute several but I'd only write about the one. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 22:08, February 27, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea. If you do them, they'll be in the 3rd Theater because that is still undone. Polynesian inspired drop troops sound gorgeous. --Remos talk 19:47, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I know that the Asharas Yek Taxamada is for me to use, but still I wanted your oppinion. How do you like these 1 2 scetch? I thought of adding them to the Asharas' page. --Remos talk 08:23, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I made some additions to the Crusade for Nightshores concerning Asharas Principals. Take a look here and tell if it suits well enough. --Remos talk 10:30, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Works for me- I like the extra detail, few things say "victory" more than your leader sitting in an enemy throne. the name "Kevah" fits in the general theme of the unit. I appreciate you talking to me about it as well. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:44, March 28, 2015 (UTC) If you want to, you're welcome to write also the page for planet Ar Ishret. If you do, I expect it to be done in similar manner to this one -> Tessagamil, though it doesn't have to be so thorough. --Remos talk 07:30, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Maybe you can help me with Fidea Prime since you know how to do detailed articles about planets. Anything else you want to tweak just talk to me first --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:54, April 3, 2015 (UTC) We can work on it together- you know how everything in Iox and Nightshores fits together better than I do, again we can work around each other. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:59, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Third Theater, so they'll be in Lanuar, Vosrin, Ashoria, Vostronov, Bostrovil, then head back to Seroon, Ar Ishret, Sioa, get stuck on Nighton, then finally into "1911". --Remos talk 07:20, April 1, 2015 (UTC) There are 10 million soldiers within each theater so Asharas were part of the operation of Ar Ishret (a:r iʃ-ret) . I understand that you want to have the Asharas regiments to succeed on their own, but they have no, for example, artillery, engineer/pioneer corps et cetera. So I made it in a way that they orginised the initial assault, led the advancing troops and won the most important (Nekhet) battles. But anyway, I am continuing to write the crusade as I have some time, have been wuite amount at work lately. --Remos talk 20:39, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Ok then. I understand now, I might have to do a little fixing. I also took a couple liberties with those planets where the Akoni and Blackwater fight.(my most recent edits) I'll change that too if my work doesn't fit your vision. BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:38, April 1, 2015 (UTC) But, do note, that they number in million trooper. One "Corps" holds at max 700 thousand troopers/artillery/vehicles and one field army 3,5 million, so Asharas would be the major portion of one whole field army. --Remos talk 09:28, April 2, 2015 (UTC) That template is just the basic property template so it should look like: then it should show both. Necrus got rid of all the invidual dual-, triple-, and other property templates because he thought that basic property works better. --Remos talk 07:17, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea. You need to ask from someone who actually uses them, I have never even tried it. --Remos talk 16:04, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm all for you ideas. To be honest with you, I have felt a bit uninspired with Iox and its history for a while. If you want, and have ideas for crusade, you are all welcome to write it onwards. Only part that is predesigned is the Catastrophe on Nineteen-Eleven. -- 17:26, May 5, 2015 (UTC) That was me, don't know why this thing logged me out all of sudden. --Remos talk 17:27, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok then- I'll write my ideas in, noting that I did so with your permission. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:07, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Gee man, I like that. I have no plans for that world at all, except its current state (two planets and their pop, tithe et cetera) so go for it. I like your stuff so I'm all for it. About those Filibusters, maybe they should be some of the lesser houses or houses thrown out of bigger position? --Remos talk 12:32, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Maybe the leaders and allies of a house exiled from from Bostrovil(which someone took from the Y'geht- it's a knight world as I recall.) With nowhere else to go they heade to Vostronov. The question is How do I write these ideas into the article?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:16, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I'll take a look at them when I get any interest for writing again. Summer dries me up. --Remos talk 11:13, June 12, 2015 (UTC) None so far. The second sweep will determine that, however, while other articles can be returned.--Imposter101 (talk) 01:25, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I can't see anything especially wrong with it, though a bit proofreading couldn't harm. Why it was deleted? --Remos talk 07:28, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Don't know why it was deleted the 1st time. something to do with the ownership template or something.. Yeah, not sure. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 14:42, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Deathwatch scenario? I don't get it... use blog post. If I recall right, tank companies have the amoutn of tanks, not men, in the sheet. So Ar Golev Armored would be 10K tanks, 100 regiments each hosting 100 tanks and... approx 300 guardsmen. --Remos talk 12:12, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure. If you write a story of that mission, do it as an article. If you write how the mission goes, from RPa point of view, do it as blog post. --Remos talk 06:45, July 10, 2015 (UTC) A bit right from the galactic core on our map. You're welcome. --Remos talk 23:19, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Ultima?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 01:25, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll see what links I can cook up.T42 (talk) 23:26, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. lemme know what you've got in mind we can work together, you've got my permission to edit, just talk to me about anything big ok? --BrowncoatMando (talk) 01:25, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Certainly! I left the qoute as insperation in any case.T42 (talk) 18:18, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Restored Articles I restored your deleted pages so that you can fix them: Khazamga 7th, The Xomia “Youngbloods” , Olea 3rd light infantry "Ragged Angels" and The Game of Yalik V. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 00:09, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Yalik V isn't mine. What needs fixing on the others? go ahead and leave the Khazamga 7th one deleted, rewrote it better, copy pasting what I want from the original --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:43, July 26, 2015 (UTC) They need property and construction templates. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 05:21, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I think I fixed those problems- there's 2 copies of the Ragged Angels and Youngblood articles. go ahead and delete the 1st drafts http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Olea_3rd_light_infantry_%22Ragged_Angels%22 and http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Xomia_%E2%80%9CYoungbloods%E2%80%9D- I've got versions on here that are much better.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:21, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Sure go ahead Orkmarine 05:43, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Actually oddly enough I have yet to detail any actual planets themselves within the Exile Sector, though honestly I really should get on that and just expand the project to this contested sector, make her like Callix, but yeah its totally fine if you want to add some combat the the Draugar on some ice world.T42 (talk) 01:39, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Thought it was called Hoht or something...? --BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:08, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh the rock where they utterly pwned a band of Space Wolves, sure if you want to have a go there but preferably not the same conflict.T42 (talk) 02:27, August 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm planning to get my shit together about CoN this week. I think all your stuff written so far is good and fitting but I'm removing some of the content from the actual Crusade's page because of formatting. Removed parts can be found here. --Remos talk 06:57, August 31, 2015 (UTC) have to find somewhere else to use my stuff about the Vostronovs and the Y'geht then- Anison is already in the Blackwater Rifles page so I'm good there.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 14:54, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey would you perhaps want to collab on the planet Syprios?--Kingslayer1 (talk) 23:11, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Rogue Trader = Privateer. --Remos talk 05:43, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Figured out my issue with Battlefleet Medici and since no one has commented assuming it's ok.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:40, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Do you have any experience with space battles? I'm rubbish at making them interesting but I thought maybe having a little bit about the fight in Syprios' skies would be neat. -- Kingslayer1 (talk) 20:00, September 9, 2015 (UTC) who's gonna be involved in it? we talking the big warships or just fighters? I know something about naval tactics- could easily be adapted to 40k warships. I kinda have an idea of how to write air combat as well. My one foray into the Imperial navy was Battlefleet Medici(destroyed by Hive Fleet Erebus0 so I wouldn't have anything to give you there. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:22, September 10, 2015 (UTC) You could use links. I don't know what to look at. --Remos talk 23:36, September 11, 2015 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kashidaan_Cluster#Battlefleet_Medici --BrowncoatMando (talk) 23:48, September 11, 2015 (UTC) In case you haven't noticed, Mando, you never manage to press space before adding brackets. Well, sometimes, but still. And in addition, those brackets aren't that neccessary in all places you use them. You could use commas or just separate sentences. Just making a point here, but of course, however you like to write. But about the battlefleet. I don't honestly know that much about the 40k vessels as I should. As a fist-rule, there are tons of carriers, freighters and such for every battleship. If Merchant Fleets take 90% of all interstellar traffic, then civilian craft could be aroun 1% (I think it is not that common) and 7-8% to warfleets. In that logic, there should be 9 freighters for every warship. I have absolutely no idea how much fuel they could use per 100km, or what that fuel could be. All in all, if you wish to write the support part of the fleet too, I don't think you can go all that wrong with it as not much of it has been written anyway. --Remos talk 07:44, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I added a couple new parts to the Syprios page and T42 added some on the Syprios Milita article. Let me know what you think about the new stuff.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 17:51, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Added a new page titled Kri-os. It is in the same system as Syprios and is also tied into the rest of the events of the 13th black crusade. You are free to edit it as well of you wish. You could also send some of the refugees from your cluster their to work as guards. -- Kingslayer1 (talk) 18:28, September 22, 2015 (UTC) I like Corbonis so far. I would like there to be a good PDF for this planet as it is the jump off point for the chaos forces attack on Necro. Also how do you think Corbonis economy should work? Should they have raw resources they mine or factories thatpump out finished goods?--Kingslayer1 (talk) 21:14, September 26, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking of making the Corbonis PDF its own page. What do you think?--Kingslayer1 (talk) 21:41, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Just thought we might do it because that is what we did with the Syprios Militia. Would you like to fo the last prison on Kri-os?--Kingslayer1 (talk) 21:47, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind we have them all written. Any thoughts for improvements on the Kri-os article?--Kingslayer1 (talk) 21:48, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Will do. Leave any thoughts or suggestions on the Corbonis(and Kri-os) talk page.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 21:57, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I can get into chat. Typically seems as though we are on at different times though so is hard to catch eachother for conversation. Kingslayer1 (talk) 05:27, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure. I'll be in chat.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 06:03, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about leaving chat unexpectedly. Power failure knocked out my computer. --Kingslayer1 (talk) 07:24, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I was categorising them for you. KhalaelMy Talk 04:28, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Do you think it is time to remove the under construction template from Syprios? There isn't really much more we can add to it.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 05:53, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Removed it. Corbonis and Kri-os are coming along nicely. Anything left to be added to Kri-os other than fluffing existing material?---Kingslayer1 (talk) 06:14, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Btw could you find a suitable image of a planet for Corbonis? I've looked around but found nothing that fits.---Kingslayer1 (talk) 06:17, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Could be fluff up the 2nd battle of Syprios a little? It just seems like it could use some more content. I think just padding the already existing material would give it a lot more grandeur.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 11:15, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Think we should put an insignia or something into the infobox on Corbonis Ruffians?--Kingslayer1 (talk) 21:44, October 2, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking Necro could be dark almost all year with a small bit of time where the sun comes out (maybe a week or so). It would take a ton of debris to block out the sun though so maybe we'll just have to say its just somehow because of its distance from the sun not getting any light.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 01:57, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Should High Gothic be pretty common on Necro? Also any ideas for a name for the Necro PDF?--Kingslayer1 (talk) 05:42, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Added a bunch to the Corbonis Ruffians. Just ranks and honor so nothing too entertaining. Let me know what you think.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 09:29, October 5, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking one battle barge and seven striker cruisers would suffice for my fleet. Sound decent for the chapter? Also help with the names would be much appreciated. Was thinking perhaps some of them could be named after stuff from the nerio system.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 11:05, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok, what kind of style are you wanting? Mock latin or something else?--Kingslayer1 (talk) 18:19, October 7, 2015 (UTC) On chat if you want to discuss.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 18:29, October 7, 2015 (UTC) They do have their own names, as far as I've understood them, but I really don't know how many there would be in one chapter for example. Though as Mechanicus is still capable of producing these things and they are really useful, I think you don't need to be stingy with the amounts. After all, it is the main land-orbit, orbit-land, vessel-vessel cargo craft with the capabilities of fighter/bomber. Ultramarines seem to have 31 thunderhawk gunships. --Remos talk 19:19, October 10, 2015 (UTC) I'd say he's usually on in the mid moring at least on Pacific Standard Time. Just be in chat and he tends to pop in.T42 (talk) 06:00, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good, I'm never going to pass up a chance to tie my stuff in with other works haha. I've added a couple of vehicles and soldier roles to the Syprios Militia and intend on eventually fluffing the Corbonis Ruffians.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 21:32, October 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm free for chat if you want to discuss stuff.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 00:49, October 24, 2015 (UTC) I'll be doing work on the Exile Sector itself within a week hopefully, it'll list all the Imperial and or alien worlds within the sector proper, the River shall be more of a special addition to the actual Sector Page itself.T42 (talk) 18:47, October 25, 2015 (UTC) I suppose some of them could be slighty mary sue-ish. I mean it seems like the only people doing over the top extraordinary things are refugees. It's not too bad though.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 02:41, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Theres plenty of CSM so sure if you wish to kill one thats fine. Don't worry yourself all that much, just don't make it some Guardsman standing on top of a pile of dead CSM, which I know you won't do so its all coolio.T42 (talk) 04:14, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Up for chat?--Kingslayer1 (talk) 04:21, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Yo so I appreciate your addition of Demi-Griffs but I have ideas for all of the Guard Regiments already. However, since it was a pretty legit idea I've decided to make the Dahakan Lancers. Also from now on if you make an addition please please please do it in my format of: Quote Body Paragraph Closing Paragraph Thank you very much browncoat.T42 (talk) 23:52, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey brown in chat if you wanna talk about the Exile Sector, btw did a little work on your Xenos, I hope you don't mind me fleshing stuff out.T42 (talk) 18:38, October 28, 2015 (UTC)